Accessibility tools offer audio read-back of interfaces. In some instances, accessibility tools can allow a user to access or use information and technology that may otherwise be inaccessible to the user. For example, accessibility tools that offer audio read-back interfaces can convert content or an element (e.g., text) displayed via a display device to speech, which can allow a visually impaired user to interact with the content or perceive the content displayed on the display device. As an example, a visually impaired user can interact with content via a mouse or keyboard (e.g., move a cursor to a position of the content) and the accessibility tool can convert the content to speech and provide an audio representation of the content (e.g., audio feedback that reads the content to the user).
Current solutions for the audio being played back from such frameworks are monaural. For example, current monaural audio systems can provide audio representations of an element via a single speaker or multiple speakers. In this example, identical audio signals are provided to each speaker via the same audio channel. Therefore, existing monaural audio systems provide audio representations that do not convey a perception or sensation of a location, depth, or position of the sound source, which can create the impression that all audio content comes from a particular point. Thus, two different audio representations of two different elements would be perceived by a user as originating from the same point in a space.
Existing accessibility tools therefore provide an experience that is one-dimensional from a user's perspective. As a result, an impaired user may not experience a three-dimensional auditory sensation as compared to a user that is not impaired.